<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566623">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gentle Kissing, Lovely, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Tender Sex, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Kensei was the type of guy to fuck like an animal, and his former partners could attest to it. Except for Shuhei. Rather he got something much more precious and sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normally Kensei was the type of guy to fuck like an animal, and his former partners could attest to it. Except for Shuhei. Rather he got something much more serious and sweet. If you managed to corner the lieutenant and get him to reveal the truth, he’d definitely blush so much that even the tips of his ears would become pink and stammer about how their lovemaking was quite fine. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But it was more than fine. It was perfect in both of their eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Trembling faintly, Shuhei curled his arm back to wrap around Kensei’s throat only to tug him into a hot, and yet tender brush of lips. At one point the older man’s tongue poked out to run teasingly along Hisagi’s bottom lip, but the young male welcomed it and parted his lips in a silent invitation that Kensei eagerly seized on. But even though they were both eager to cum, they managed to keep the pace to gentle rocking, tattooed chest pressed against a back. Both members of the ninth were completely entwined in one another and it was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect. </span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Shuhei's moans and pants started to increase as Kensei grew desperate and started to thrust faster, making sure to keep his grip on the lieutenant's hips tight to ensure he could easily, repeatedly hit that sweet spot just right. He was only having fun when Hisagi was. Snaking a hand around, Kensei curled his fingers around his lover's leaking cock and jerked him off with the timing of his thrusts. And that seemed to be the last straw for the poor moaning mess under the Taicho. <br/>
<br/>
Sobbing and tossing his head back, Shuhei's hands scrambled about, with one settling on Kensei's shoulder and the other digging into the bedsheets coated in their earlier loads. Tightening up as he came, the visored was encouraged by Hisagi's orgasm and alerted his lover that he was cumming by growling his name into his ear and nipping the skin there as his hot seed pumped inside, filling the raven-haired male up to the brim...just the way he liked it. <br/>
<br/>
The soft sounds that slipped from the exhausted Lieutenant's lips were utterly satisfying. A happy lover hanging off of his cock was all Muguruma needed out of life.  <br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a sweet one-shot to make up for the sad fanfiction I just posted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>